


pieces

by WonderWonderBats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/WonderWonderBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pieces

Men were always too rough, Cora though, eyes studying the bruises on her daughter's thigh. Handprint-shaped monstrosities, and with each glance she gave them, Regina sniffled, the smallest of sounds speaking volumes about her shame. Cora knew (even though Regina would never say it) that Regina wanted her mother to feel that shame. 

Perhaps Cora should have, but she didn't. Because every time Leopold got too rough with her, every time he nearly split her in two, Regina always found her way into her mother's arms. She would say nothing, preferring to sniffle and wrap her arms around herself, as if trying to keep from falling into pieces. 

Silly girl, Cora always thought, silently urging her daughter to let go of herself, Mommy will always pick up your pieces. 

And when Regina was lost in her own mind, eyes glassy and bottom lip between her teeth, Cora would grip her chin, eyes locking with her daughter's lifeless ones; she would kiss her, and it was motherly love at its finest. 

–

Leopold had been distant lately. 

Regina didn't see it as a problem, but Cora did. With the king spending less time in the marital bed, that meant her daughter was spending less time in her bed, for a good dose of aftercare. It was disheartening, really how happy Regina looked in Leopold's physical absence. Cora longed for her daughter to need mommy's loving hands, to tend to bloodied thighs and bruised wrists. 

But without Leopold, doing what he did best, Regina stayed as far away from Cora's bed as possible. What was a mother to do? 

Motherhood was such a daunting thing. Children never know what's good for them, and when they have what's good for them, they never take it. Regina knew Cora's arms were where she belonged, and yet she needed such a...disturbing push to get there. 

Cora was determined to get her there again. 

But how?

Surely she couldn't talk to Leopold. No, no, that would never do. He was too far gone in the memory of his dead wife to get it up. The solution had to be obvious, Cora was sure it was. And while pondering the issue, the means to her ends presented itself to her. 

The memory of her time in Daniel's body flashed in her mind (as well as the memory of his fragile little heart crumbling to ash in her hands), and from that moment, her next actions were clear. 

Her daughter would seek out her loving hands once again, whether she liked it or not. 

–  
Walking around in Leopold's skin, Cora felt like a tool. That was all the King was, a tool to propel Regina to royalty, a tool to get what she wanted from her daughter...he meant nothing, and he was nothing. To Regina, he was merely the man whom she sat beside on a throne, and who violated her whenever the urge struck. Tonight, however, it would be Cora who would feel the pleasure of breaking through her daughter's walls. 

Her bedroom door was unlocked, as she'd hoped. There was power in entering unannounced, dominance in letting the door hit the wall as it swung on its hinges. And there was satisfaction in the way Regina jumped in her seat at her vanity mirror. She cringed, visibly panicked and tears were already beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Perfect, Cora thought, closing and locking the door; she was in no mood for interruptions. 

“Hello, dear.” 

Leopold's voice rang through the room, bouncing against walls and making Regina cower even more. She fumbled with her hairbush, looking anywhere but at her husband. 

“H-hello...” her voice was so small, and Cora was reminded of all the times she had reprimanded her as a child. She would always speak in that little girl voice, with her head down and her knees trembling. 

Advancing towards her, Cora grasped Regina's chin with Leopold's fingers, looking into tearful eyes. 

“Do you know what I want tonight?” 

Regina bit her lip, trying to look away, but every time she tried, Leopold's fingers gripped her chin tighter. 

“I...y-yes.” 

Cora kissed her with Leopold's lips, biting her bottom lip hard enough to break skin. Hard enough to leave wounds Cora would have to fix. The more wounds the better, and with that in mind, Cora picked Regina up, throwing her carelessly onto the bed. Her nightdress was more suggestion than actual material, and Cora couldn't help but smirk as Leopold ripped it easily from her body. Exposed, her skin looked like a canvas. Something that Cora could bruise, then paint over with loving touches and whispered words of affection. 

Regina would always be Cora's broken masterpiece. 

Looming over her now, Leopold's eyes hungrily devoured Regina's body. Olive-toned skin, decorated with fading bruises and crisscrossing scars. The King was a vicious man, it seemed. A part of Cora wanted to kill him for it, while another part—the dominate part, wanted to thank him for breaking her toy for her, so she could have the pleasure of fixing it. 

Leopold's hands gripped her hips, scooting Regina down the bed. Cora wasn't interested in foreplay or games. No, she was going to take what she needed, and be off, patiently awaiting her daughter's presence in her bed. 

Regina looked away, biting her lip and closing her eyes. 

“Don't look so sad, my dear--” mommy will make it all better. 

With confident hands, Leopold undid his trousers, and Cora was amused by how easily her excitement regarding her daughter excited him. Regina shuddered as he slid atop her, easing himself inside without preamble. 

That was it. 

Tears slid down Regina's cheeks, and Leopold licked them up. His hands gripped her wrists so hard, Cora was surprised the bones didn't break. His teeth sank into her neck, his lips sucked obscenely at the skin, leaving bruises and marks that Cora would be sure to fix. She needed Regina destroyed, and with every thrust of Leopold's hips, she knew that was what she would get. 

–

Regina was waiting in Cora's bed. 

Her face was buried in her mother's pillow, and sobs shook her fragile-looking form. Poor baby, Cora thought, sitting beside her and placing a careful hand on her back. 

“It was awful,”

Regina's voice was muffled, her tone tainted with the aftereffects of crying. Cora was proud, so proud of her handiwork, that it took everything she had to keep the grin off her face. 

“There, there, my dear. Mommy's here.” 

Cora's hand stayed on Regina's back, nails gently brushing over the silken material of her nightdress, the same nightdress she had thrown across her daughter's bedroom only moments ago. 

Regina turned over, and Cora nearly smirked with delight when she saw the bruises on Regina's cheek, the blood on the side of her mouth, the marks on her neck...

But she had to play the concerned mother. Cooing, she took Regina's face in her hands, running the pads of her thumbs over a bruised cheek, slowly down to a swollen lip...

“My poor little girl,” 

Regina's eyes closed, and she stilled, the fire of anger and resistance no longer burning within her. This was what Cora had wanted. Her good, obedient, shattered little girl. 

“Mommy will make it all go away.” 

Regina didn't move, didn't react, only stayed as still as a stone as Cora's lips pressed against hers. The taste of blood lingered on her lips, and Cora swiftly trailed her tongue across the bottom lip that Leopold had bitten. 

Regina's hands gripped the sheets, her eyes opened, and Cora coaxed her onto her back. There she stayed still, looking up at her mother with innocent doe eyes. 

“Mama...”   
Barely a whisper, but Cora caught it, placed a finger to her daughter's lips--”ssh” and took a wrist in her hand. Bruises encircled the skin, and Cora pressed her lips to each one. Regina shuddered, breathing hard, anticipating everything, but wanting nothing. Cora was on top of her now, a kind smile gracing her lips. Feeling safe didn't even cross her mind, but Regina was eager for a touch that wouldn't leave her bruised. 

If only her mother could give her that. 

Cora turned her attention to Regina's neck, tongue trailing along the shape of teeth marks and bruises. Oh, how Regina trembled. 

“Relax, my love.” 

Regina didn't. 

Cora's hands slid down Regina's sides, stopping to grip her hips, to hike the nightdress up them. 

“Spread your legs for mommy.” 

Regina didn't even think about disobeying. 

Another kiss on Regina's lips, and Cora was moving down her daughter's body, ready to fix the final spot that Leopold had harmed. Regina's thighs were covered in nail marks and bruises shaped like Leopold's hands. Above her, Regina whimpered, and Cora shushed her, smiling at her reassuringly, like a mother smiles at their wounded child before they apply a bandage. She let her lips trace over the marks, tongue tracing patterns and words over the blue and yellow palm. Between those thighs, Regina was damp. 

Cora looked up at her daughter with a raised brow, 

“Wet for mommy? Darling, I was only tending to your wounds...do you need me to make something else better?” 

Regina was motionless, expressionless, and wordless. 

But Cora knew her daughter all too well. Inside, she was reeling with shame, but she was needy, unsatisfied, and unable to say no. 

Dipping her head between Regina's thighs, Cora let her hands grip her hips. She pulled her closer as Leopold did, and gently stuck her tongue out, grazing the outside of Regina's sex teasingly. She came alive them, back arching off the bed, apparently not used to such pleasure. Cora knew Leopold never used his mouth on her, and Daniel never got the chance. Poor boy. 

Feeling generous, Cora spread Regina's folds, pleased beyond comprehension at how wet she was. How wet her daughter was for her mommy. She flicked her tongue over Regina's clit, making her cry out. Her hands gripped the sheets, and her hips bucked into Cora's face. Oh, she was going to be so easy to finish. 

“Please.”   
Regina whispered, delirious with pleasure, and out of her mind with confusion and stress. 

“Please what? Do you need mommy to take care of you?” 

Insinuation dripped from her words, and her breath hit Regina's cunt, making her shudder violently. 

“Yes.” 

“Mm, do you need mommy to erase his touches? Make it go away?”

Regina's voice sounded choked with sobs,

“Yes. Please, mama. Make it all go away.”

Cora licked slowly, tongue curling and pressing flat, before settling upon Regina's clit. Gently, she took it between her lips, and sucked. Regina's hands went from the sheets to her mother's hair, pulling and forcing her face closer. Cora was so delighted by the reaction, that she allowed it, digging her nails into her daughter's hips, bringing her closer and closer with each suck--

“Mama!”

Cora was positive this was Regina's first orgasm since she wore Daniel's skin. 

Her back arched, and her nails dug into Cora's scalp, and while she was coming down from the high, Cora crawled up her body and kissed her. She knew Regina would taste herself, and Cora watched as her daughter licked her lips, eyes glassy and chest heaving. 

“There's my girl. Don't worry, mommy will always fix everything.”

Regina whimpered.


End file.
